


PLL Oneshots

by emisonisthebest



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Multi, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emisonisthebest/pseuds/emisonisthebest
Summary: I will be adding pairings and characters as I go along. Read inside to find out more :)





	1. Introduction

Hey, welcome to my story! If you want me to write you a oneshot, all you need to do is leave a comment with these things:

-What couple you want me to write about (Emison, Spoby, Sparia ect.) I'm happy to write any couple no matter how weird or crazy they are. So if you want me to write a chapter on a rare pair just say so!

-What theme you want (Fluff, Angst, Smut ect.)

-What rating your prompt is (All Ages, PG, Teen And Above, Mature or Explicit)

That's all I ask. But it would help if you added a vague idea otherwise I might not be able to write you what you want. Also if you have any constructive critism, feel free to tell me how I can improve and I'll try my best. And warning, there might be irregular updates but I'll try my best.

Without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Addison/Alison for SpencerMarin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for smut. Hope you like it SpencerMarin :)

Addison shifted from side to side anxiously. She was so dead, and after her dad's done with her, her mom will probably bring her back to life just to kill her again. If only she hadn't let her stupid jealously get in the way. A car pulls up, the same car Addison 'borrowed' for smoking weed. But the man inside isn't her dad.

"I'm glad you're here, Mr. Derringer." Mr. Hackett says in a stern voice. "I can take it from here, sir." The man replies in a gruff voice. Across the street she sees a woman in a familiar red coat. Addison doesn't even have to see her face to know who it is. Her one and only girlfriend and teacher, Alison DiLaurentis (fuck that Rollins shit). Ali waves at her as she gets in her own car. Meanwhile, Mr. Hackett has already walked away satisfied.

The man grins at her. "Who are you?" Addison asks getting in. "Ouch, your girlfriend didn't tell you?" The man teases with a faux hurt expression. In return, Addison shakes her head looking at him suspicously. 

"She never told you about the great Noel Kahn?" He asks with a smirk. In return, Addison straightens up. "You've been helping us trick her friends." She says with a grin. "Not like you needed my help. Those bitches are clueless." Noel snickers to himself. "They really are." Addison agreed as Noel started driving. 

. . .

It takes an hour to get there, right on the outskirts of Rosewood. There's one lone car with Alison lounging on the hood. As soon as they stop, Addison runs out enveloping her girlfriend into a hug. "I missed you." Ali breathed into her ear, pulling away to give Addison a kiss. They heard gravel under car tyres as Noel drives away, but both of them are too caught up in each other to care.

Then Ali smacks her on the shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" Addison huffs with a scowl. "For scaring the shit out of me." Retorts Alison making Addison's expression soften slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't have sucked up to Fish Girl so much." She mumbles annoyed.

With a smile, Ali wraps her arms around Addison's neck. "Are you jealous?" She teases. "No." Addison says, blatantly lying. At the reply, Alison raises an eyebrow. "Am I going to have to punish you?" She asks playing with the hem of Addison's shirt. 

"Well, you might just have to teach me some discipline, Miss. DiLaurentis." Addison purrs into her girlfriends ear. "I agree, you've been misbehaving a lot lately. I'd hate to have to make you do extra credit." Ali mutters her hand now running up Addison's stomach. "You might just have to." She mutters back as Ali pulls her into the warm car.

Addison has always liked being a top, but she lets it slide this once. Not that she'd be able to get a word in between their kisses. "Fuck." She hisses as Alison runs a hand over her constricting jeans. "Now, now Addison that's very bad language." Alison smirks as Addison unbuttons her shirt. "Then you'll just have to punish me harder, Miss. DiLaurentis." She growls as the  last buttons comes undone, leaving Ali in her Victoria Secret bra.

"Mmm... I suppose I will." She muttered back. Suddenly, Addison felt her own tee-shirt being tossed aside as her girlfriend groped at her. Teeth nipped at her pulse point as Addison dragged her nails down Alison's tan back. "More." She whined taking a handful of blonde hair. "You get more when I say so." Ali retorted undoing Addison's bra.

Addison's retort back died in her throat as Ali ran her thumb over her nipple. "Are you trying to kill me?" She moaned arching her back into her girlfriend's nimble fingers. "It would truly be the best way to die." Ali sniggered.

As she said this, a thigh was pushed between Addison's legs. Her jeans clung uncomfortably to her, and Addison was pretty sure she'd never been so wet in her whole life. "Ali. Ali, my jeans." Addison protested as Ali moved her thigh aganist her aching center. "I love it when you beg." Ali muttered back kissing along the younger girl's pulse point.

"Please, Ali, please." She replied in a husky voice. "Please what? Bake you cookies?" Her girlfriend joked nipping her ear. "Fuck me. Just fuck me, Ali." Addison snapped.

Grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland, Ali finally ripped her jeans off along with her soaking wet panties. "And you say you don't like being a bottom..." Alison muttered running her fingers through the teen's wetness. "Shut up and fuck me." She panted bucking her hips into Ali's fingers eagerly.

Much to Addison's frustration, Ali moved her hands to her thighs pushing them apart. "Jesus, that cunt is just begging to be fucked." She muttered to herself. "Then why don't you?" Addison prompted annoyed. "If you want to get laid, you'll be quiet." Ali warned. With that, Addison's mouth shut faster than you could say 'fuck'. Smirking to herself, Alison leaned down her mouth hovering above Addison's soaking pussy.

Finally, after a pain-staking few seconds Ali licked at her girlfriend's pussy. Addison could resist the temptation, grabbing Ali's hair and pushing her teacher's head into her wet cunt. Thank God, Ali didn't tease this time.

Instead, she lapped at Addison's pussy eagerly. "Fuck, right there Ali." Addison moaned as Ali moved her tongue faster against her. Ali held her thighs as she sucked on Addison's clit while pushing two fingers inside her. Bucking her hips, Addison let out a whimper. Her moaning only got louder the quicker Ali's fingers moved. Alison's mouth and fingers were working wonders making Addison grab at the blonde's hair.

"Fuck, fuck that feels so good, Ali." She panted bucking her hips eagerly. Out of nowhere, Ali suddenly pushed another finger inside Addison sending her over the edge with a loud moan. Smirking, Ali moved away crawling up Addison's body. "Wanna taste?" She growls, so turned on her eyes have turned a different shade of blue. 

. . .

"Who's there?" Jenna asks pathetically as she pushed into a bathroom stall. "Remember me, Jenna?" Addison sneers just about stopping herself from slapping the blind bitch round the face. "Addison." She scowls. "How about me, bitch?" Ali snaps glaring at her annoyed. "Once a bitch, always a bitch." Jenna sniggers bitterly.

This time, Addison doesn't hold back. Her hand collides with Jenna's face making a loud slapping sound and leaving a big red handmark. "I'd say watch what you say, but not like you can." Addison spat angrily. "You little--" Jenna starts raises a fist to punch the teenager. But Alison's quicker, throwing the blind woman against the bathroom door. "Hands to yourself, bitch." She snaps glowering at her.

"You say another thing about _either of us_ and you're being sent to prison for what you did to Toby." Alison adds pushing Jenna out of the bathroom stall making her fall to the ground. They smirk at each other as Jenna runs out. "We taught her." Addison grins pulling her girlfriend into a quick kiss before the teacher rushed out before anyone could see them.


End file.
